Respondan: ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Tierra del Fuego había preguntando a sus padres recibiendo nula respuesta. Iría preguntando a cada nación que haya dado parte de su influencia a sus padres, partiendo primero por Abuelo España. ¿De los tomates?


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni Yugotalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Hasta lo que sé yo, ninguna…si eres menor de seis años, no leas esto. Si son Sealand y Sacro Imperio Romano, no es recomendable para ustedes.

**Pareja:** Ninguna aparte del ArgentinaxChile, que no saldrá mucho. Porque es solo Carlitos x3.

.

* * *

**Respondan: ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

Había preguntado a sus padres antes de la reunión de donde provenían los bebés recibiendo la explicación del nacimiento de un país o isla. Carlitos ya sabía eso. Volvió a preguntar queriendo la verdad, de los bebés normales, personas comunes y corrientes, ¿tan difícil era eso?

_Mamá_ se colocó nervioso sin saber a qué responder. Carlitos ladeó la cabeza a gusto esperando la respuesta esperada por tantos años.

¿Oyó bien? ¿El Trauco?

Sí, _mamá_ le dijo que una noche cuando andaba por Chiloé, caminaba solo por el bosque sin la compañía de _papá_, entonces sintió que alguien o algo lo seguía por detrás, volteó y vio un ser pequeño muy feo. Por extraña razón desconocida para él, _mamá_ solo resumió con: "La cosa pasó. Aún sigo pensando que eres hijo del Trauco…no fue mi culpa."

Ciertamente conocía los relatos de los amigos de _mamá_, pero esto sobrepasaba toda la noción. Bueno, tenía que ir con _papá_. Este le contestó con que fue la mano de Dios. Ahora sí que no entendió absolutamente nada, ¿qué tenía que ver Maradona en todo esto? No sabía que ese dicho era en doble sentido de la palabra.

La reunión finalizó, en realidad era un receso para acomodar las ideas, donde cada uno hiciera sus cosas necesarias para inspirarse. Tierra del Fuego pidió permiso en ir a jugar con el abuelo España, a lo que sus padres acertaron. Carlitos caminó por el pasillo en busca de su abuelo, aparte de jugar, le preguntaría su duda existencial, en el caso de no recibir una respuesta convencional, iría preguntando a cada nación que haya dado parte de su influencia a sus padres.

Visualizó al español en un cuarto. Estaba solo. Entró llamándole la atención.

**•**

**1.-** Abuelo España:

Luego de saludarlo alegremente, creyó que había escuchado mal.

― ¿De dónde vienen los bebés, abuelito?

No oyó mal.

―Em… ¿eso no deberían decírtelo tus padres?

―Mi mamá me dijo una historia tonta del Trauco, y mi papá sobre la mano de Dios. Entonces pensé en vos, abuelo. ¿Me podrías sacar de dudas? ―preguntó surcando levemente los labios.

Antonio meditó antes de contestar. ¿Qué clase de respuestas eran esas? Bueno, la de Martín sonaba en doble sentido, pero la de Manuel era completamente ¡absurda! Posteriormente hizo sentarse al pequeño en una silla, frente a él.

―Asique… ¿quieres saber de dónde vienen los bebés?

―Sí.

Respiró profundo. Hacía bastante tiempo que nadie le pedía eso. Recordó cuando los pequeños latinos preguntaron lo mismo, fue realmente difícil, o cuando Romano también le preguntó…este sí que fue difícil.

¿Qué podría decirle? Nada fuerte u obsceno para esa mentecita sana y pura. Usaría el mismo método que uso con todos sus niños y Romano.

―Muy bien Carlitos, te contaré. Los bebés vienen de los tomates.

― ¿De los tomates? ―eso era algo raro. Prefirió seguir escuchando, tal vez ahora sabría. Nada de Trauco y la mano de Dios.

―Así es. Los niños vienen de un tomate.

― ¿Y cómo puede salir el bebé?

―Eso es muy simple. Cuando tienes un tomate, hay que dejarlo al lado de otro tomate en tierra para sembrar, como en el huerto por ejemplo. Hay que dejar los tomates juntos hasta una semana para que ambos se coloquen bien rojitos.

― ¿Y el bebé?

―A eso voy pequeño. Con el primer tomate, debe ser partirdo, prepararlo como ensalada para dárselo a mami, ya que ese tomate viene con mucho, mucho amor. Y cuando la mamá se lo coma, los trocitos de tomate llegaran a su estómago y formaran una semillita.

― ¿Y por dónde sale el bebé?

―Eh…am… ―estaba en serios problemas― Salen por…em… ¡Magia! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Magia!

― ¿Magia? Pero tú no crees en la magia abuelo España.

―E-E-Eh…pero en este caso si hay que creer. Porque cuando está listo para nacer el bebé, llega el hada del parto.

― ¿El hada del parto? Como que eso suena al anglocejón.

―Pero si es verdad. Llega el hada del parto, usa su magia para sacar al bebé de la pancita de mamá y ¡chan! Ha nacido. ¡Fusososososo! ¿Eh? ¿Carlitos? ¿Dónde estás?

Lo había dejado hablando solo a media respuesta.

Tomates y magia. Eso no sonó nada convincente. ¿Con quién iría ahora? Tal vez abuela Romano le conteste, era más serio que su tonto y adorado abuelo.

**•**

**2.-** Abuela Romano y Tío Veneciano:

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ―Lovino había quedado desconcertado con la pregunta. El pequeño llegó de lo más normal a una especie de sala donde ambos hermanos italianos yacían sentados en el sillón comiendo pasta.

―Eso. Le fui a preguntar al abuelito España, me respondió con que venían de los tomates, no le creí.

― ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a tus padres, maldición?

―Me dijeron algo tonto.

―Ugh…am… ―no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo responderle, además pensaba en lo idiota que era Antonio con contarle lo mismo cuando era pequeño.

―Fratello, ¿por qué no le decimos la verdad? ―Feliciano propuso preocupado.

― ¿Estás loco? Es un niño, maldición. Quedaría traumado.

―Pero de una forma más sana. ¿No te parece?

―No te muevas. ―dijo Lovino al pequeño levantándose con su hermano italiano lo más alejado posible para conversar y ver qué cosas le dirían para no afectar la inocencia. Luego de un rato, regresaron.

―Ve~.

―Los bebés vienen de la Luna.

― ¿De la Luna? ¿Por qué tan lejos?

―Para hacer mejor el procedimiento. Crear bebés no es nada fácil. ―Romano se cruzó de brazos.

―Ah, o sea que haya arriba es más tranquilo y pueden hacer los bebés sin dificultadad, ¿verdad? ―les estaba creyendo.

―Así es mi nieto.

― ¿Y cómo lo bajan a la Tierra?

―Por una nave espacial.

―Pero… ―pausó― ¿Cómo lo hacían antes de llegar a la Luna? ―ya no estaba tan convencido de esa teoría, aunque más parecía teoría de dónde provenía el hombre.

―Em… ―Italia del Sur se colocó nervioso. Mierda, mierda, mierda. El chiquillo salió habiloso― Dile tú Feliciano.

― ¡¿Ve~? ¡¿Yo? ―se asustó. Pues, menos tenía idea.

―Si tonto. ¿Acaso no me oíste? No tengo la respuesta, maldición.

―Pero yo… ―entristeció la mirada. Giró a ver al isleño quien esperaba la respuesta― Em…antes de llegar a la Luna…los bebés bajaban… ―no podía, no tenía idea― ¡No sé! ¡No sé cómo los bajaban! ¡Ve~! ―salió corriendo de la sala.

Los dos presentes se desconcertaron por esa actitud.

Carlitos volteó a ver a su abuela Romano.

―Maldición… ―maldijo el italiano― ¡No me mires! ¡Tampoco lo losé! ¡Fue invento! ¡El bastardo de tu abuelo también me dijo eso de los tomates, maldición! ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición!

Había perdido a su abuela…

Dio media vuelta saliendo de la sala.

Tenía que buscar alguien realmente de confianza, maduro, honesto, grandioso, decidido en no contarle nada tonto.

**•**

**3.-** Tío Alemania y Tío Abuelo Awesome Prusia:

Los hermanos yacían sentados afuera tomando una botella de cerveza. En eso llegó el menor a preguntar.

― ¿Quieres saber de dónde vienen los pollitos? ―sonrió Gilbert tomándolo de la cintura sentándolo sobre sus piernas.

―No. Los bebés.

―Por eso, los pollitos. Keseseseseses.

― ¿Tío Alemania…usted sabe?

Ludwig se enrojeció al instante. ¿Sus padres no deberían estar a cargo de estas preguntas?

Tierra del Fuego respondió sobre lo que le dijeron sus padres, también lo de Antonio y los hermanos macarrones.

Como el alemán no sabía que decir, el mayor se adelantó

―Del internet. ―contestó Prusia bastante convencido.

Alemania se llevó la mano a la frente pensando en lo idiota de su hermano mayor.

―Manuel y Martín entraron a esas páginas de ''remate. com", vieron tu foto y te compraron.

―Pero en ese tiempo no había internet… ―corrigió.

¡Demonios! Se olvidó de eso.

―Yo…quiero saber de dónde vienen los niños. Mamá me contó de cómo nacen los países y todo eso.

― ¿Estás seguro que ellos no te hicieron?

― ¿Eh? No entiendo.

―Bueno que…em… Tus padres se querían tanto, que Martín le sembró una semillita a Manuel, y naciste tú.

―… ¿ah? ―¿le estaba evadiendo el tema?

―Claro. No recuerdas cómo naciste, ¿verdad?

―Em…supongo que no… ¿Qué es eso de la semillita? ¿Qué pasó con el internet?

―El internet fue una mentirita piadosa.

―Pero…si dice eso…mis papás eran chicos aun.

La teoría de la semillita se fue al carajo.

―Ten West ―Prusia le entregó al menor―, ahora es tu problema, tengo muchas cosas awesomes que hacer. ¡Adiós! ―y se fue dejándolos solos.

Ludwig bajó la mirada a sus piernas donde estaba el rubiecito, él también lo miró.

―Solo quiero saber de dónde vienen los niños, no yo.

―Esto…em…pues verás… ―le era imposible. Sus pómulos se iban tornando rojos. Justo en ese momento, una llamada de su celular le salvó la vida― ¿Sí? ¡Claro, voy enseguida! ―exclamó afirmando, luego cortó, guardó el celular y se levantó dejando al rubiecito en el suelo― Tengo una emergencia, lamento no contestarte. Espero que alguien como yo, lo haga. Mucha suerte.

Tch. ¿Y ahora quién? ¿Con quién? ¿Quién más estaba en árbol familiar de sus padres? Alguien parecido a su tío abuelo awesome Prusia.

**•**

**4.-** Tío Croacia:

―De la cigüeña. ―respondió Dražen surcando los labios.

― ¿De la cigüeña? ―ahora un ave, genial…sarcasmo.

Anteriormente, estaban los balcánicos haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, quizás molestándose mutuamente, porque Serbia se reía muy estúpido.

Tierra del Fuego pronunció el nombre de Croacia, se acercó y le hizo la pregunta del millón. En eso los dejaron solos.

―Oh, bueno, eso me dijeron Alemania e Italia cuando era más chico…y Hungría. ―sí, todavía creía en eso.

― ¿Y cómo es eso de la cigüeña?

― ¡Simple! ―sonrió más― Ven, siéntate a mi lado ―el rubio obedeció―. La cigüeña viene de Paris.

― ¿Dónde tío Francis? ―de cierta forma no se extrañaba.

―Sí. Pero hacia el cielo, en las nubes de París. Las nubes adultas sacan una nube de su cuerpo y comienzan a moldearlas, usan un poco de magia dando la forma de un bebé entregándoselos a la cigüeña para que los vaya a dejar a la familia que pidió un bebé.

Sonaba convincente, no obstante algo no calzaba. Supuestamente el bebé iba dentro de la panza de mamá, como le dijo el español. En todo caso, eso se lo dejaría a otra persona que sí le ayudaría en resolver su enigma.

―Gracias tío.

―No hay de que ―Croacia volvió a surcar los labios y le pidió al isleño que se acercara―. Entre nos, ¿quién es el mejor en el futbol? ¿Serbia o yo?

―Tú tío.

― ¡Tienes razón! ―exclamó acariciándole la cabellera. Después se despidieron― Todos me deben sentir envidia por tener a un sobrino tan lindo.

**•**

**5.-** Tía Hungría y Tío Austria:

La persona que lo ayudaría en resolver su enigma, era Hungría o el ex-matrimonio. Los había encontrado en la cafetería, sentados en una mesa tomando café. Carlitos se acercó a ellos sentándose a lado de la húngara.

― ¿Tía Hungría…de dónde vienen los bebés? ―preguntó sin rodeos, ya parecía un disco rayado.

Elizaveta quedó paralizada ante la pregunta sorpresa. Roderich se atoró con el café, tosiendo desquiciadamente para poder recuperarse.

La joven mencionó que fuera a decirles a sus padres, enseguida el menor relató todo lo sucedido.

Austria y Hungría se miraron inquietos.

―Del…repollo. Sí, eso. Los niños vienen del repollo. ―dijo la húngara.

― ¿Uhm? ―Tierra del Fuego alzó una ceja, ahora qué cosas le saldrían.

―Cuando papá quiere mucho a la mamá, siembra una semillita. La cuida y la riega todos los días, hasta que sale un hermoso repollo donde sale el bebé. ―finalizó regando que lo creyera.

―De un…repollo ―dijo pausado sonando no convencido―. Hace poco me dijeron que el bebé crece en la panza de la mamá, ¿cómo entra el bebé en la panza? Bah, no importa. Buscaré a otra persona. ―bajó de la silla y caminó saliendo de la cafetería.

―…

―Era mejor decirle sobre la fábrica de bebés. ―mencionó Austria.

―Preguntaría lo mismo sobre el crecimiento de la panza.

**•**

**6.-** Tío Suiza:

Él era el siguiente en la lista. Cuando le preguntó, Vash no pudo contener el sonrojo y para peor su me hermana estaba a su lado.

Tosió un poco antes de contestar. ―Ejem…l-los niños vienen…de…

―No me diga de la cigüeña, de tomates, repollos o de la Luna. ―interrumpió enseguida justo a tiempo, ya que el suizo le iba responder con lo de la cigüeña.

―Je…la verdad…no sé cómo responderte…

― ¿No sabe?

―S-Sí, lo sé. Pe-pero no puedo responderte ―claro que no podía menos al frente de Liechtenstein―. Pregúntale a otra persona, ¿sí?

―Está bien.

Giró sobre su cuerpo y siguió caminando. Pasó por el largo pasillo sin ir a ningún lado, la primera persona que viera le preguntaría.

¿Tío Holanda? Él venía acercándose a pasos tranquilos, era más serio. Ojala él lo ayudaría. Se aceró, le hizo un gesto agradable enmarcando una sutil sonrisa, le cogió la mano y se adentraron a una pequeña sala.

**•**

**7.-** Tío Holanda:

― ¿Qué querías decirme?

― ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Lo tomó por sorpresa, manteniéndose en el puesto sin espantarse. Hubiese esperado cualquier pregunta, menos esa.

― ¿Tus padres no te contaron?

―No, o sea…sí…pero no les entendí. Pero antes quiero saber cómo el bebé llega a la panza de la mamá.

―Muy bien, te lo explicaré ―se acomodó en la silla cerrando los ojos. Respiró normal, preparándose para contestar de una manera sana―. Cuando el hombre y la mujer se quieren mucho, se van a dormir juntos. Donde el hombre le coloca una semillita por el ombligo de la mujer, y hacen un bebé.

Eso sí era creíble. Bueno, ahora faltaba la otra pregunta.

― ¿Y por dónde sale?

―Ah… ―¿cómo se lo iba decir? No tenía que sonar fuerte, oh claro, el clásico― Por el ombligo.

―Pero es muy chiquito para que salga el bebé.

―Créeme ―era mejor que creyera por el momento que salían por el ombligo aunque sea pequeño, ya que la otra parte también era pequeña y salían perfectamente, a no ser que sea por cesárea―, los doctores se preparan para sacarlos por el ombligo.

―…ya veo… ―dijo, pensó que también le podría responder otras incógnitas― ¿Me puede…responder otras preguntas?

―Claro.

― ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen pechos grandes y los hombres no? ¿Por qué sus cuerpos son diferentes?

―Eso pregúntaselo a tus padres. ¿Otra pregunta?

―Uhm… Tío abuelo Prusia me dijo que pude haber nacido de mamá, porque cuando le pregunté a mi mamá…me dijo que era hijo del Trauco. Y…creo que estoy confundido entre nacer como isla o ser nacido de la panza de mi mamá… ¿no se supone que la mujer es quién tiene al bebé? ¿Cómo lo hizo papá?

―… ―maldijo internamente a la gran bocota de Gilbert.

―Aunque…en esa época ellos eran niños aun…según tengo entendido…

― ¿Sabes? Tengo cosas que hacer. No puedo perder mi tiempo en responderte. ―se levantó tomando la manito del rubio, despidiéndose afuera y cerró la puerta.

… ¿Quién más faltaba? Uhm…

**•**

**8.-** Tío Turquía:

Volvió a salir recibiendo los rayos del Sol. Procedió a buscar al turco, si no lo encontraba iría con el griego. A decir verdad tenía más confianza en el griego que en el turco. Y lo encontró. Yacía solo recostado en el pasto. Se acercó y le preguntó.

―Súper mercados de bebés ―Turquía contestó sin pensar―. A veces 2x1.

Prefirió irse a preguntarle a su tío Heracles.

― ¡Oye, no te vayas! ―Sadiq se puso de pie siguiéndolo. ¿Acaso no le creyó?― ¿A dónde vas? No he terminado.

No le habló.

―Te estoy hablando.

―Dónde tío Grecia.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Ese tipo es un adicto al sex-! ―se dio cuenta que esa palabra no existía en la mente del argentino-chileno, no por el momento, si lo hubiera dicho, le preguntaría y estaría en un gran lío. No dejaría que su sobrino fuera donde ese amante de los gatos y japoneses, jamás. Decidió a tomarle la mano, no alcanzó, pues el pequeñín corrió hacia…Grecia.

**•**

**9.-** Tío Grecia:

― ¿Quieres…saber…de dónde vienen? ―dijo completamente tranquilo sin prisa con tres gatos en su cuerpo.

―Sí.

―Am… ―se detuvo a mirar el cielo, las nubes, todo era relajante, a excepción de cierto turco mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Ni se te ocurre decirle algo obsceno al niño o te mato. ―amenazó para variar.

Heracles bajó la vista al menor, giró la cabeza a su izquierda tomando un gato en sus manos.

―No puedo…responderte eso…lo siento… ¿quieres…un gato?

―Uhm, no, estoy bien con mi ovejita.

―Ah…bueno…

―Bueno…gracias.

―No hay de qué… ―finalizó la conversación, donde Tierra del Fuego fue en busca de otra persona, tal vez no muy capacitada― ¿Y tú?

― ¿Yo qué? ―dijo enseguida Sadiq.

―Vete, me molesta tu presencia.

**•**

**10.-** Tío –fleto– Polonia:

Y efectivamente era la persona menos capacitada, es que ya no le quedaban muchos candidatos en su árbol familiar.

Polonia estaba acompañado de Lituania al otro lado de la sala de descanso.

―Del espacio, en una capsula. Como que totalmente súper genial. Pero cambiemos el tema, no me gusta hablar de esto ―sin previo aviso, el polaco cambió tema. Toris estaba asustado por lo que iba a contestar, por suerte se tranquilizó al oír lo de la capsula―. ¿Qué te parece mis nuevos colores de esmalte? ¿A que son súper geniales y lindo, no?

―Eh…

Feliks le mostró las uñas pintadas de rosadas, rojas, amarillas, blancas, moradas y celestes.

― ¿Te has pensado pintarte el cabello de rosado? Como que te verías súper genial.

― ¡Polonia, lo traumas! ―exclamó Lituania.

Justo en eso, el latino salió corriendo adentrándose a un pasillo, quedándose ahí un buen momento.

―Es…es fleto como me dijo mi mamá…

Bien… ¿Cuál sería el próximo?

**•**

**11.-** Tío…Señor Rusia y sus Hermanas:

Había entrado tímidamente a una sala tenebrosa. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Se encontró con Ucrania y le pidió que lo llevara donde el ruso.

Ahora estaban sentando en un sillón individual frente a los tres hermanos.

―Oh, ya estás en la etapa ―pronunció sonriente el ruso―, también pasé por esto. Te responderé sencillamente, ¿da?

―Rusia-chan, hay que ser cuidadosos, es un niño. ―aconsejó la ucraniana.

―Lo sé. ―se levantó caminando de un lado a otro hasta quedar detenido mirando hacia la pared, con las manos atrás.

Carlitos lo miró nervioso, luego miró al frente, donde estaban las dos hermanas. Ucrania le sonreía, mientras que Bielorrusia fijaba sus orbes en él como asesinándolo con la mirada. Se asustó.

―Lo niños ―Iván procedió a contar― vienen al mundo por amor, pero otros no. Otros niños vienen sin ser deseados por sus padres, eso es cruel. Algunos dicen que vienen de la clínica de adopción.

El ambiente cambió. Lo podía sentir. Si no salía ahora mismo de la sala acabaría con serios problemas psicológicos.

―A veces no somos deseados, Carlitos. No se necesita amor para hacer un bebé…

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Mamá~! ―actuó a salir completamente muerto de miedo. Desde ahora haría caso cuando Manuel le dijera que no debería acercarse al ruso por ningún motivo o circunstancia.

―Oh, se fue. Que pena.

El isleño, mientras corría chocó con el estadounidense. Sorprendido por aquello lo tomó en brazos notando su susto. Alfred le dijo algunos chistes malos para que olvidara lo acontecido en ese espantoso cuarto.

Le pidió ir donde cierta persona. No le caía bien, pero él era su última de sus cartas para saber la verdad. Era más serio que los otros como Holanda, sí, esa persona que hace supo que era el "padre adoptivo" de su mamá.

**•**

**12.-** Inglaterra –abuelo adoptivo–:

Y allí yacía.

Llegó siendo cargado por el norteamericano a las escaleras, ¿por qué los dos estaban ahí? Ni idea, solo le interesaba preguntar.

Alfred lo bajó y se sentó al lado del británico, mientras que Carlitos estaba de pie frente a ellos.

― ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? ―no tenía mucho interés, por el momento.

―Em… ―desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño― ¿D-De dónde vienen los bebés?

Le tomó interés. Ambos países le tomaron interés, ¿por qué le preguntaba a ellos? No eran sus padres.

― ¡Yo sé! ―exclamó Estados Unidos levantando la mano― Por reproducción espontánea o una noche sin sentido común, por tener tanto alcohol en el cuerpo.

― ¡No seas idiota! ―dijo enseguida Inglaterra con un sonrojo.

―No te enojes Arthur… ¿entonces por las hamburguesas? ―hizo un puchero. Solo quería ser eficiente.

―No le hagas caso a Alfred. Yo te diré como vienen los bebés al mundo.

― ¿No le vas a decir lo mismo que me dijiste a cuando era pequeño, verdad? ―lo miró de reojo.

― ¿Me puedes dejar hablar? Gracias. Y sí, le voy a decir exactamente lo mismo ―decidido a contarle como lo hizo con todas sus ex-colonias, carraspeó la garganta―. Okey Carlitos, cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho, mucho, ellos comienzan a hacer rituales…peculiares, y de ahí vienen los bebes.

―Así no fue como me contaste. ―replicó.

―Solo lo resumí, ¿okey? ―contestó mirándolo de reojo.

―No, así no se hacen los bebés, tonto. ―dijo Carlitos llamándoles la atención.

― ¿Có-Cómo que no se hacen así? ―esperaba que no supiera la verdad… ¿Habrá sido Francia quien se le adelantó? ¡Lo mataría!― Claro que se hacen así.

―Tío Holanda me dijo otra cosa.

― ¿O-Otra cosa? ¿Qué cosa? ―no era posible que el holandés le dijera algo de sexualidad. Mientras, los dos rubios adultos sentían sus mejillas arde de vergüenza y sin entender.

―Cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho, cuando duermen, el papá le siembra un semillita a la mamá, y el bebé nace por el ombligo.

Suspiraron de alivio. Vaya susto. Bien hecho Holanda, lo hiciste bien.

―Pero…si ya sabes ¿por qué preguntas?

―Es que… ―procedió a relatar lo sucedido con su _mamá_ y su _papá_, de la misma manera que lo hizo con Holanda.

Arthur y Alfred quedaron callados con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

¿Cómo le explicarían?

¿Cómo?

¡¿Cómo?

―Hazte a un lado, necesito pasar. Si no quieres paso sobre tu cabeza.

Arthur volteó a mirar hacia la voz proveniente detrás de su espalda. Cuando lo vio, hizo un gesto de desprecio dándole el paso para que bajara las escaleras, era Escocia.

Bajó las escaleras manteniendo un cigarrillo en sus labios. Enseguida desvió la vista en el pequeño rubio quien lo observaba con incógnita. Buscó en sus bolsillos del pantalón, dio media vuelta para seguir en su caminata, lanzándole un objeto a Tierra del Fuego.

El isleño lo agarró y lo miró. Era un pequeño peluche con la forma de Nessie, en realidad era Nessie en miniatura.

― ¡Gracias tío Escocia!

Arthur se pregunta por qué demonios le agradaba ese idiota, y a él no.

Siguiendo, el isleño notó un pequeño papel escrito.

― ¿Qué es ligar? ―preguntó. Arthur, rápidamente le quitó el papel, ver qué cosa obscena colocó ese imbécil.

Leyó.

'_Dile a tu mamá que me mande más vino para ligarme a más chicas.'_

¡Ese idiota! ¡¿Cómo se atreve? Arrugó el papel y lo hizo trizas.

― ¿Qué es ligar? ―volvió a preguntar con tinte de inocencia.

―Eh…ligar es…em…

― ¿Le vas a contestar, Arthur? ―se sentía incómodo.

―Sí…es…salir. Eso es, salir ―lo dijo de la forma más sana―. Salir, tener citas con chicas. ―rió nervioso.

―Ah…bien… ¿Y me van a responder? ―se refirió al tema de los bebés, o sea él con sus padres.

―No. Ve donde tus padres ―se levantó indiferente, obviamente no le respondería algo así―. Vámonos Alfred.

Y lo dejaron solo.

Perfecto…

No tenía a nadie más que sus padres.

¡Espera! Sí, había alguien más, el mejor para que le sacara sus dudas.

Tío Francis.

**•**

**13.-** Tío Francia y Tío Cana… ¿Cananta? ¿Canada Dry Ginger Ale?:

¿Dónde estaría? Miró a su alrededor caminando por el pasillo, regresando a la sala de reunión. Al pasar por ahí, lo encontró con…con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, él no era importante.

Francia sonrió al verlo diciéndole que se acercara. Él y el canadiense revisaban algunos que otros papales. Entonces, Carlitos preguntó lo primero, de dónde provenían los niños.

―Oh, eso es simple, los bebés se hace-

―Francis ―intervino Canadá antes de que el francés relatara todo como un fic lemon―, no creo que sea bueno que lo cuentes a tu modo. ¿Por qué no le cuentas cómo lo hiciste conmigo?

― ¿Eh? Ah, sí, tienes razón. Casi se me olvida ―rió rascándose la cabellera. Por poco deja traumado al isleño, y la verdad no quería eso en su sobrino. Se puso de pie buscando un libro que estuviera en la sala…y se preguntaba que hacía un libro como ese en lugar como este. En fin, eso daba igual, porque lo encontró y regresó a su puesto―. ¿Qué ves aquí? ―le preguntó al pequeño.

―Un libro. ―contestó sencillo.

Francia tenía un libro en sus manos, decía algo de educación sexual infantil.

―Con este libro te diré como se hacen los bebes.

―Pero ―dijo antes de que el mayor comenzará―, ya sé cómo se hacen. Me lo dijo tío Holanda.

― ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? ¿No es la cigüeña que viene de París, verdad? ―le sería extraño. Aunque lo de la cigüeña de París no era mentira, solo era cuestión de ver a Francis, bueno, ustedes entienden.

El chico negó y contó lo que el holandés le dijo.

No estaba tan mal, pero lo haría más a fondo y verdadero.

Francia abrió el libro enseñándole dibujos del cuerpo humano.

―Este es el cuerpo del hombre, y este el de la mujer… ―y procedió a hacer el profesor de la clase de sexualidad infantil.

Matthew se sentía orgulloso en no actuar como todo un pervertido ante este tema tan delicado en un menor.

Carlitos había quedado bien claro e informado. No era lo que imaginaba, eso sí, muy interesante, habían cosas nuevas que no conocía, ni siquiera sus padres le dijeron eso. Ahora comprendió por dónde salían los bebés y las diferencias de los dos sexos.

Después, vendría la segunda duda y la dijo.

―Quizás a Martín se le rompió el condón.

― ¿El qué?

―Nada ma petit, nada. Chiste interno. Lo sabrás cuando seas adolescente. ¿Comprendes como vienen los bebés?

―Sí.

―El bebé siempre es con amor, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo. Pero no ha contestado lo de mi mamá y mi papá.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Eso debes preguntárselo personalmente, yo no puedo ayudarte, quizás reciba una patada asesina de tu mamá. ―soltó una risilla.

―Uhm…está bien…le preguntaré a ellos.

En ese momento, iban entrando todos los países a retomar la reunión. El receso había terminado.

Tierra del Fuego se fue a sentar en las piernas de Chile, jugando con papeles, algo más divertido que escuchar sus discusiones.

Luego apareció un silencio haciendo pensar a los países, donde Alfred hizo una pregunta que no recordaba, entonces sería el momento para preguntar.

―Mamá. ―llamó.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Cómo me tuvieron si son hombres?

Con la pregunta hecha, todos quedaron desconcertados y sorprendidos. Francia rió bajó, a ver qué cosas le dirían esos dos. Prusia también soltó una risilla divertida y picarona.

Martín miró espantado a su hijo… ¡¿Por qué preguntó eso ante lo demás? Ni que hablar de Manuel…

―Ca-Carlitos…sos una isla…recuerda… ―el argentino respondió para no alargar el tema y no pasar vergüenza familiar.

―Pero cuando les pregunté…mamá respondió que soy hijo del Trauco, y que vos…bueno…algo de mano de Dios.

Gilbert no pudo más y explotó de la risa. ¿Qué era eso del Trauco y de la mano de Dios?

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―le dijo Alemania― Tú le dijiste que venían del internet.

― ¡Es que…! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esta familia es mejor que los Locos Addams! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Mi estómago me duele! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Carlitos es, jajajaja, un encanto! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ―no iba a parar de reír. Nadie le encontró gracia aparte de sus dos amigotes, el español y el francés― ¡Oye Kiku! ¡Préstale tus doujinshis yaoi para que entienda! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Oh mein gott, que risa!

La única forma para callarlo, fue el sartenazo de Hungría. Lo noqueó prácticamente.

― ¿Me van a responder? ―regresó a preguntar acaparando toda la atención.

―Eso…eso… ―el chileno estaba nervioso, no era bueno contestarle en un lugar como este, pero agradeció que no fuera nada de dónde venían los bebés― No naciste de nosotros…recuerda como nacen las islas y países…

― ¿Entonces no me tuvieron? ¿Papá no te plantó una semillita?

―N-No… ¿Nos vamos Martín? ―quería irse ahora, no daba más y de seguro que el argentino tampoco.

―S-Sí. Nos vamos. ―Martín se paró rápidamente junto con Manuel dispuestos a irse. Y se fueron rápido, con suerte dijeron un adiós.

Nadie habló por un buen rato. Se observaban sin comprender lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, hasta que Prusia recobró la consciencia.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya se fueron?

―Sí ―le dijo Feliciano―. Antes de irse Carlitos preguntó si Martín le puso una semillita a Manuel para que naciera.

― ¿Un semillita? ―pestañó repetitivas veces acariciándose la nuca― ¡Jajajajajaja! ―otra vez explotó de la risa― ¡No, enserio! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Semillita! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

La risa de Prusia se logró escuchar por el pasillo donde caminaban apresuradamente el matrimonio cono sur, ambos sonrojados por pasar la peor vergüenza de sus vidas.

En fin, Alfred tuvo que dar por terminada la reunión, ya que Gilbert no dejaba de reír.

.

**N/A:** ¡Uf! Me costó un mundo terminarlo. Me decidí en colocar a Croacia, TENÍA que estar por formar parte de la vida de Manuel y Martín, y por supuesto no me resistí en colocar a Escocia-sexy aunque sea una pequeña escena (lo del vino chileno en Escocia lo encontré en internet sin querer xD)

Si creían que Francia le iba a decir algo malo, pues nop. Más porque estaba Matthew xD

Espero que les haya gustado y reído bastante.

Saludines, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
